Trelyon
Description The trelyon is a lion-like mammal known for its six stocky legs, bright green eyes, and three-pronged tail. Trelyon cubs are covered in a luxurious white fur that is impervious to water. As they reach adulthood, the white fur is shed and replaced with a grey and white speckled fur. Male trelyons are distinguishable by their jet-black manes and overgrown canine teeth that extend through their lower jaw. Adult male trelyons are generally 8 to 10 feet in length. The average adult male weight is 400 pounds. However, the largest adult male trelyon weighed 610 pounds. Adult female trelyons are smaller with a body length of 6 to 8 feet. The average adult female weight is 250 to 350 pounds. Regardless of sex, all adult trelyons possess a 3 feet long three-pronged tail. Habitat & Diet Trelyons are found in the northern parts of the Forest of Invisible Frost on Azaruthine. They are able to thrive in heavy snow and subzero temperatures due to their dense waterproof fur. In addition to their fur, trelyons have two thick layers of fatty tissue to keep insulated. Trelyons use their large paws to efficiently move across the snow to catch prey. Their prey consists of small mammals and large fish that inhabit the Frost River. Myth Ancient Azaruthians claim the trelyon first appeared during the Great Winter to watch over the small fishing village of Lumi Elurra. On the first night of winter, Chief Elan’s wife gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with hair and skin as white as snow. However, there was something curiously strange about the baby. As the days went on, the girl’s hair started to turn from white to a dingy light grey color. Her bright blue eyes became cloudy and unfocused. She was extremely irritable and would not eat. In conjunction, the weather outside grew wet and angry. The people of Lumi Elurra had never seen such a violent storm before. Desperate for a cure for his daughter’s sickness, Chief Elan called for help from friends all over Azaruthine. Despite the heavy storm, the friends came in flocks to examine and attempt to heal the girl. Unfortunately, no cure was found. The baby grew weaker and weaker as the storm outside grew stronger and stronger. On the 33rd night, Chief Elan marched into the Forest of Invisible Frost in search of a mystical creature located in the heart of the forest. The ancient high priestess of Lumi Elurra had heard whispers of the healing powers that came from the creature’s hairs. Yet, for as long as the village was inhabited, there had been no sightings of this creature. A desperate and delirious Chief Elan trekked far and deep into the forest. Three days later, he arrived back at the village clutching three long black hairs. He looked like death. With his dying breath, Chief Elan claimed the hairs came from the legendary creature. The village elders were skeptical, but steeped the hairs into tea anyway. The moment the tea touched the girl’s lips the outside winds grew still. The whole village drew in a collective breath and waited for the tea to work its magic. They were appalled as the girl’s grey hair turned into an unnatural black color. However, she began to look healthier and happier. The tea had worked! From that day on, villagers entering the First of Invisible Frost were able to spot a single trelyon with a magnificent jet-black mane.